


Pongámosle Jorge al niño

by E_sigma



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sigma/pseuds/E_sigma
Summary: -Habrá que pensar en un nombre adecuado. -Jacob casi escupe el té.-¿Disculpa, Greenie?-Sí, un nombre... es importante escoger uno que sea significativo. Quizás para recordar a alguien de la familia o un amigo cercano.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye & Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, past Jacob Frye/OFC
Kudos: 1





	Pongámosle Jorge al niño

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este fic hace más de un mes con l_delta. Es mi primer fic, así que estoy emocionada y nervioso. Espero que lo disfruten.

Jacob se volvió hacia ella, estaba pálido y aterrado, como si hubiera visto el rostro de su padre muerto. Abría y cerraba la boca sin decir palabra y cuando Evie lo tomó del hombro, se dio cuenta de que también estaba temblando.  
—¿Jacob? Jacob, ¿qué pasa? —Su hermano levantó las manos y le mostró lo que tenía en ellas: una carta. Iba a tomarla y averiguar qué había pasado cuando Jacob finalmente habló.  
—Tengo un hijo —dijo, antes de que se le fueran las fuerzas e Evie tuviera que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. Luego de que el color hubiera vuelto al rostro de Jacob, se sentaron afuera, a la sombra de una pérgola y Henry encargó que les trajeran un poco de té para calmar los nervios.  
—¿Y bien?, ¿quién es la chica?, —preguntó Evie, finalmente.  
—La chica... Evie, es un varón.  
—¡Hablo de la madre de tu hijo, Jacob!  
—Ah... sí, ella. Se llama Anne.  
Evie rodó los ojos, pero la llegada del té salvó a Jacob de su réplica. Estuvieron un rato en silencio y permitieron que aquella delicia calmara los ánimos; a pesar de ello, Henry se dio cuenta que Evie aún estaba molesta.  
—Entonces, Jacob, ¿cómo se conocieron Anne y tú?, —preguntó él con un tono de voz animado.  
—¡Claro!, y cuéntanos también por qué no la habías mencionado antes, hermano.  
Jacob se removió en su silla, incómodo.  
—Verán... fue muy gracioso, y la verdad no sé cómo decirlo... no es como si lo hubiera planeado, la verdad —Jacob volteó a ver a Evie con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa y le dio otro trago a su té.  
—Oh, ya veo —dijo Henry.  
—¿Qué?, no nos dijo nada. ¡Habla!, ¿quién es ella?, no será una templaria... tienes cierto gusto por ellos.  
Jacob se aclaró la voz.  
—¡No!, ¡no lo es! —Dio otro trago a su té —. Es alguien muy amable... sí, ella me ayudó con... unos problemas personales.  
—Oh, ¿es enfermera entonces?  
—Eprotuta.   
—¿Qué? Jacob, deja de jugar...  
—Es prostituta.  
—¡Es prostituta!  
—¡Es una cortesana, Evie!, ¡qué feo lo dijiste!  
—¿Cómo que embarazaste a una prostituta? —Evie tenía las mejillas coloradas y el ceño fruncido.  
—La verdad, Evie, si tengo que responderte esa pregunta significa que Henry no ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo.  
—¿Qué?, —dijo Henry, quien sólo había intentado tranquilizar la situación.  
—Me refiero a que tienes responsabilidades, Jacob. Un hijo requiere mucho tiempo, tiempo que tú no tienes.  
—¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo tiempo? —Evie levantó una ceja.  
—¿De verdad? —Extendió la mano y le señaló a su grupo de protegidos que jugaban del otro lado del jardín. Uno de ellos sangraba por la nariz mientras que el resto intentaba que subiera a la pirámide humana que estaban haciendo; no estaba claro si la nariz lastimada era por una pelea entre ellos o porque había caído antes de la pirámide—. Ya adoptaste como a veinte niños.  
—¡Ahora crecerá con veinte hermanos!, ¿no es bueno?  
—No...  
—Tranquilos, ya basta —Henry se había recuperado de la ofensa—. Veamos... antes que nada, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que el niño no sea tuyo?  
—Digamos que me dio buenas razones para creer que así era. Evie, ¿recuerdas nuestra marca de nacimiento?  
—¿La que cubriste con un tatuaje porque no querías parecerte tanto a padre?  
—Esa... aparentemente este niño la tiene también.  
—Dios mío —Evie suspiró.   
Los gemelos decidieron dar un largo sorbo de té al mismo tiempo. Los gritos de los novicios se habían vuelto más erráticos.  
—Habrá que pensar en un nombre adecuado. —Jacob casi escupe el té.  
—¿Disculpa, Greenie?  
—Sí, un nombre... es importante escoger uno que sea significativo. Quizás para recordar a alguien de la familia o un amigo cercano.  
Jacob se volvió hacia Evie; ya no parecía tan enojada, pero miraba a Greenie como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.  
—¡Qué buena idea, Greenie!, —dijo Jacob, que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de cambiar de tema—. ¡JACK!, —gritó hacia los novicios y un chiquillo en la base de la pirámide humana volteó a verlo—. Tráeme tinta y papel, por favor.  
El niño rodó hacia un lado de la pirámide y los demás cayeron. Iban a estar bien, suponía Jacob, los niños son goma, todo el mundo lo sabía.  
—¿Por qué se lo pediste al que estaba abajo?, —preguntó Evie, él la ignoró.  
—Aquí está, señor Frye —dijo Jack cuando regresó.   
Jacob tomó la pluma y el papel e hizo una floritura con la primera antes de sumergirla en la tinta.  
—Ideas, señores —dijo. Greene al menos parecía entusiasta.  
—¿Qué tal Jacob?  
—¡No!, en una década o algo así necesitaremos diferenciar si Evie me está gritando a mí o a él.  
—Entonces un nombre que haya estado en la familia antes... ¿Ethan, tal vez?  
—¡No! —esta vez gritaron ambos gemelos.  
—No queremos desgraciar a la criatura, Greenie.  
—Bueno... ¿qué tal si proponen algo ustedes? Algo que sea significativo para su familia.  
—¿Qué tal George?, —dijo Evie.  
—¿George Frye?, tiene buen ritmo. Creo que al viejo George le gustaría.  
—Sería una buena manera de honrar tantos años de preocupaciones. Y creo que le honraría que prefieras su nombre al de nuestro padre.  
—Evie, preferiría nombrarlo en honor a Starrick que al de nuestro padre... mmm... Crawford Frye, lo anotaré en la lista.  
—¿Por qué no le pone Jack, señor Frye? —dijo el pequeño Jack, que no había regresado a jugar con el resto de los niños, sino que jugaba a dar marometas junto a ellos.  
—"Jack", bien, bien, me agrada.  
—Creí que Jack era el diminutivo de Jacob.  
—Ahh... entonces no —Jacob tachó el nombre del papel; no se dio cuenta de la mueca de disgusto que le dedicó el pequeño Jack a Henry—. ¿Qué les parece "Henry"? Henry Frye queda bien.  
—Jacob, me halagas —dijo Henry, sonrojándose—. Creo que...  
—No —interrumpió Evie.  
—¿No? Creí que te gustaría, hermana.  
—No me sentiría muy cómoda usando el nombre de Henry si mi sobrino también se llamara así.  
Henry enrojeció aún más y Jacob se atragantó con el té. Jack en cambio se rasco la cabeza y preguntó:   
—¿Por qué, señorita?  
—Jack, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con los demás?   
—Aquí estoy bien, señor Frye, gracias.  
—Bueno... volvamos a nuestro asunto. Debe haber otro hombre que haya impactado mucho en tu vida, ¿no, Jacob?  
—¿Alexander? —dijo Evie.  
—¿Alexander Frye? Suena largo, pero aún así lo anotaré... ¡Tengo uno mejor: Ned!  
—¿Ned? Jacob, no hablarás en serio.  
—Claro que hablo en serio, Ned me cae bien.  
—Es un criminal.  
—Y nosotros asesinamos personas, no creo que algo de... contrabando sea tan malo.  
—No tienes idea de a lo que se dedica, ¿verdad?  
—Nop. Ned Frye se queda como opción.  
—¡Bien!, ¿qué tal William?  
—No conocemos a ningún William.  
—No pero suena bien, William Frye.  
—Es como nombre de padre abusivo... ¡oh!, ya sé, usemos nombres de la hermandad: ¡Altaïr Frye!, ¡o mejor!, ¡Ezio Frye!  
—De hecho no suenan mal.  
—Anotados... ahora también, podría ser... Maxwell Frye.  
—¿Como el difunto jefe de los blighters?  
—... sí. ¿O Roth Frye?  
—No puedes ponerle un apellido como nombre, ¡mucho menos el de él!  
—¡Es mi hijo, Evie!  
—Pero no es un objeto, Jacob...  
—Muy bien, ya basta —interrumpió Henry sonriendo—. ¿Qué les parece si volvemos a enfocarnos? Jacob, tu idea de nombres relacionados con la hermandad era buena. ¿Qué te parece Arno?  
—Siento que le falta un segundo nombre... Arno Victor Frye... Arno Victor Dorian Frye.  
—Jacob...  
—¡Arvaaz Frye!, Cecilio Frye... Juan Frye.  
—No hay ningún Juan en la hermandad.  
—Que conozcas, Evie, no seas racista...   
—¿Lafayette Frye?  
—No le sigas el juego con los apellidos, Henry.  
—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, Evie. Necesitamos algo más misterioso: ¡El Fantasma Frye!, —Evie se golpeó el rostro con las manos.  
—¡Destripador Frye!  
—Buena idea, Jack. Lo anotaré también. O... o... ¡Lucifer Frye!... ¿Evie, a dónde vas?, aún nos quedan miles de nombres por pensar.  
—No voy a seguirte el juego, Jacob.  
—¿Preferirías un nombre más tradicional?, ¿qué tal si le pongo Jorge al niño?

[...]

Jacob regresó a Londres poco después, junto con sus aprendices de goma. Apenas acomodó sus cosas en su ridículamente aburrido apartamento fuera del tren, decidió visitar a Anne. Antes pasó por el mercado y compró chocolates y dulces, la dieta básica de cualquier niño.  
El departamento de Anne estaba cerca de la estación de tren y lo compartía con otras cuatro chicas, por eso decidió visitarla en la tarde, cuando las otras estuvieran trabajando.  
Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, respiró hondo y dio brinquitos de un pie a otro. Al sentirse más calmado tocó la puerta.  
—¿Quién es?  
—Eh... Jorge... ¡Jacob!, ¡soy Jacob!  
—Dame un momento —Anne abrió con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto—. Ya estaba esperando a que vinieras a conocer al niño.  
—Claro —Jacob sentía que sus manos sudaban y le surgieron unas fuertes ganas de orinar—. Ehh... traje algo para el bebé. —Le entregó la comida y Anne la tomó.  
—¿Chocolates?, el niño no puede comer esto.  
—Ehh...  
—¿Sabes qué?, iré por él.  
Anne pasó junto a una pequeña estufa, detrás de una cortina que antes no estaba ahí, mientras Jacob se maldecía por olvidar que seguro los bebés preferían algo que pudieran comer sin dientes, como té.  
—¡Mira, pequeño!, aquí está tu papá. Ten, cárgalo.  
—Anne, no, lo voy a romper...  
—Tonterías, —le puso un bulto bien envuelto en cobijas en las manos. Jacob lo levantó, temiendo que si lo apretaba demasiado lo ahorcaría y si lo hacía muy poco lo dejaría caer; con cuidado apartó la cobija de su barbilla para verlo mejor.  
Sí, se parecía a él... tenía los ojos claros y un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro. Probablemente al darse cuenta del temor de Jacob, el bebé rodó los ojos con desprecio, al puro estilo de Evie.  
—Oh, no...  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Digo que... que malo que no estuve aquí cuando nació.  
—Ah, no te preocupes. Arranqué un trozo de carne de una enfermera que me estaba ayudando. No te habría gustado estar ahí. Hasta te habrías desmayado.  
—Anne, ¿cuántas personas crees que he asesinado?  
—¿Y cuántas has visto nacer?, —Jacob torció la boca. Tenía un punto.  
El bebé hizo entonces un sonido y Jacob le devolvió toda la atención. La criatura se removió en las cobijas y eructó.  
—¡Perdón!, es que acaba de comer, —dijo Anne avergonzada, pero Jacob soltó una carcajada.  
—Eructa lindo.  
—De acuerdo...  
Jacob se lo acomodó en un brazo e intentó hacerle cosquillas, pero sólo consiguió que el bebé intentara morderlo. Bien, sería todo un peleador cuando creciera. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que vio al niño intentar hacer lo mismo; no fue una sonrisa como tal la que le salió... parecía más bien una mueca, pero a Jacob le pareció tierno.  
—Ahora que recuerdo, tengo algunos nombres que podrían quedarle bien...  
—¡Ah!, perdón, Jacob, ya tiene nombre, es que no podía quedarse tanto tiempo sin uno.  
—¿Y cuál es?  
—Se llama...


End file.
